I Saw Kensi Kissing Santa Claus
by moviefanatic17
Summary: Title is a dead giveaway, but hey we can all use a little Christmas cheer...oneshot, G/Kensi


**_Hey everyone...well I guess this story happened sooner rather than later, but hey...the old wheels finally started to creak back into motion, so here's a little holiday story...I kinda took the liberty of giving Sam a kid, mainly because he's the only character who might actually have one...the christmas program is based off a thing I used to go to as a kid, so hopefully it makes sense to you. probably a little out of character, but who isn't around Christmas? here's to you and my tired brain!_**

**_Yeah, its been a few months and I still don't own anything...dang._**

* * *

I Saw Kensi Kissing Santa Claus

"Master of Disguise alright."

"Not another word, Sam," G Callen grunted, struggling to walk normally under the layers of thick fabric and padding.

"Looking good, Callen!" one of the officers who knew him shouted.

G just rolled his eyes and kept walking. How he let Hettie talk him into this, he still didn't know. But the more he thought about it, he knew there was no saying no to their operations manager. Although, he thought bitterly, this wasn't exactly work.

"What'd you do to get this?" Sam asked, trying to keep from laughing at the looks his partner was getting. Because, after all, G Callen was the last person you'd expect to be wearing a Santa suit.

"I wish I knew," G mumbled from behind a snow white beard. He stopped for a moment and adjusted the stuffing inside his coat, then kept walking toward the loud sounds coming from the nearby hangar. "It could be the suit I ruined on the Gonzales case."

Sam smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. Getting blood all over an Armani wouldn't put you on her good side." G rolled his eyes at him and stopped in front of a set of doors.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the family? They can't know that you're in with Santa, or you'll really be getting gift lists."

"Hey, I'm expecting some insider knowledge here. Go on, go interrogate." Sam clapped G on the back, and with a shake of the head walked through the doors. G waited a few seconds, made sure his beard and glasses were straight, adjusted the bag on his back, and prepared himself for the other side. Usually when he was taking on an identity, it wasn't quite so...so...jolly.

The laughter almost beat out the screams as Callen strutted towards the makeshift stage, trying out a HO-HO-HO. He didn't think it suited him, but the kids didn't seem to mind it. He looked around at all the men and women in uniform and their kids with them, and managed to pick a few faces out. He saw Sam, with his wife and kids near the front. He could also see Hettie near the back, no doubt there to make sure that he showed up.

Ignoring his own negativity, he set the bag down by the large gold and red chair and sat down, trying to get used to the over large belly. Why did Santa have to be so fat anyway? It wasn't that he was against Christmas. He just didn't have a reason to be in on all the fanfare. It was kind of new to him.

Sparing another glance around the room, one face stuck out to him this time. Alongside the rows of chairs, hiding near the side of the stage, was none other than Kensi Bly. He managed to make eye contact with her, and gave her his best suspicious glare as she laughed along with everyone else. She ignored it and kept laughing.

Once the kids had calmed down, G cleared his throat and adopted his best Santa-esque voice. "Hello kids! Thank you for inviting me to Camp Pendleton! Ho Ho Ho!" he barked out for good measure. "Have you all been good this year?"

A chorus of 'yeah's erupted and G fought to be heard. "Well, I brought a big bag of toys for you all today!" he continued, and amid the cheering an idea popped into his head. If he was going to be making a fool of himself, he might as well take someone with him. Immediately his eyes landed back on Kensi.

"Now, before I begin, I think I'm going to need someone to help me with all these presents." He pretended to scan through the room, but he knew exactly who he was picking. "How about you young lady?" he asked, pointing to Kensi. Realizing that it was her he was talking to, she immediately tried to shrink behind the nearest person, but that was easier said than done. G gave a big Santa laugh and continued. "Don't be shy, miss. I'm sure you've been a good girl this year."

Finally, the applause got to her and she slowly made her way up to the stage. G smiled a knowing smile. He never knew Kensi to back down from a challenge. The look she shot him clearly said 'I'll get you for this' but G simply gave her an innocent smile.

As Kensi made her way over to him, G called up the first age group of kids and heard the ruckus of hundreds of feet stampeding towards him. Some came nervously holding their parent's hand and some courageously on their own. Military kids.

G smiled when he saw Jaycee Hanna bravely making her way up the stage on her own, only looking toward her mom and dad a few times. Leave it to her to be the brave one, as she was a lot like her father. As Sam had told him, Jaycee had really been looking forward to talking to Santa. G quickly turned his attention back to the job at hand as a little boy, no older than six, climbed up in his lap and started rattling off his list.

-----

Kensi couldn't believe she'd actually gone with this. In truth, the only reason she'd came to this party was because it was at Pendleton. And if she wasn't at home, then she was most definitely here. Although it could have also had something to do with the chance of seeing G Callen playing Santa for a few hundred kids.

When she'd first seen him walk on the stage, she couldn't help but laugh. The last person she'd expect to see as a Santa would be Callen, and she wondered at how he managed to tick Hettie off this bad. After all, the older woman was practically the mastermind behind this little get together for service members and their families.

All Kensi had planned on doing was seeing G and getting some ammunition to use against him. Half the time, her favorite part of work was bickering with her leader and colleague. And she had definitely got enough to use against him for a while. Unfortunately, he had other plans.

So now she was here, on a stage, handing out presents to wide-eyed little children. Kensi had always wanted kids, but just wasn't ready for that kind of thing now. It still didn't mean that she couldn't find the ones in front of her absolutely adorable.

One of the first children that came across the stage was a little boy, maybe five or six years old. Kensi smiled as he was one of the only children to come up all on his own. His blond hair flopped across his forehead and he eagerly climbed into 'Santa's' lap. Kensi had to try not to laugh as G did his best to sound like the jolly fat man.

"Hello there," G said, as he held an arm around the child's back. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up at him and answered confidently. "Wyatt".

"Well, Wyatt, what would you like for Christmas this year?"

The boy seemed to think for just a moment before he quietly responded. "I want my daddy to come home for Christmas," he said sadly, and Kensi could feel a lump in her throat. She was sure that this wouldn't be the first time that they'd hear this wish, and unfortunately there was no good answer.

"Well, I'm sure your daddy would be proud that he's got such a strong man here at home," G said, and the boy nodded. "I'll see what I can do about your daddy. But you be sure and stay strong here," he finished, and the boy nodded and hopped off. Kensi handed him a present and smiled as he ran down the stairs back to his mother.

The next few hours passed quickly for Kensi, and she couldn't help but smile at G's interactions with the kids. It was probably a good thing he had a background in becoming any character he wanted. The only tough customer he'd gotten had been none other than Sam's daughter, Jaycee. As Kensi had heard, she was quite a fan of the man in the big red suit.

After the last present had been given out, Kensi quietly snuck off stage, leaving G to finish his speeches. The outside hallway had been decorated for the party, and looking at it made it hard to believe that this was an operating military base as Kensi walked through. She stopped on the other side of an open doorway and leaned against the wall, waiting out of sight. There was a certain handsome Santa she needed to have a word with.

--------

By the end of the day, G was exhausted. He'd managed to smile, laugh, and Ho-Ho-Ho every single child in two hours. After all the toys had been handed out, he noticed that Kensi had been quick to get off the stage. G couldn't blame her, but unfortunately, he had to stick around and make his 'big exit', wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and waving goodbye.

It was a relief to finally get out the door and away from the crowd. The families were all sticking around to talk and there were some games for the kids as well. Luckily the half-lit hallway was empty, and Callen took the opportunity to yank the stuffing out of his jacket and remove his beard and glasses. Setting them on a chair to pick up later, he unbuttoned the thick velvet coat, but figured it would be safer to leave it on him. He didn't want to see what Hettie would do to him if he ruined _this_ suit.

Looking back up, he found none other than Kensi leaning against the wall on the other side of a doorway. She was wearing a dark green sweater and jeans for the unusually cold weather. G tried to focus on her what she might say and not how she looked, but it was harder than he thought. He knew it would happen sooner or later, and prepared himself to get chewed out.

"Hey there, Santa," she said sweetly, moving from the wall. G stopped before the doorway and smiled.

"Hello, young lady."

"So, did Santa enjoy getting help with the presents?" she asked, stepping a little closer and still smiling.

"Yes, I did. You were a very good girl," G replied, taking another step. Kensi finally laughed and G joined her.

"I'll have to remember to thank you for that," she stated with mock sarcasm, closing the distance between them even more.

"Just spreading the holiday joy, Kensi," he whispered quietly, his breath hot on her face. G stared into her eyes and saw the light dancing within. And as he stared into the dark pools, he finally gave into the urge and put his lips onto hers.

The kiss was soft, almost hesitating, but with such an underlying hunger that it surprised them both. G's hand had found its way under her chin, but he didn't pull her any closer. Finally pulling back, G opened his eyes and waited until Kensi's did the same. When they did, he could see the need that was probably written just as clearly in his own eyes.

Finally, Kensi smiled and looked at him with questioning in her eyes. Reading it clearly, he pointed up at the ceiling. "Following tradition."

Kensi looked up and saw a small sprig of mistletoe hanging from the open doorway. How she'd never noticed it before, she had no idea. But she was glad she hadn't. Smiling, she looked back down into G's electric blue eyes. "Well," she said slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'd hate to break tradition in front of the man himself."

"You see, that would not be good," G said as he put his arms around her and pulled her close, giving in again to the sweet temptation in front of him.

-----

Jaycee had finally managed to break away from her parents and get out into the hallway where Santa had gone. Sure, she'd talked to him before, but she still had a few questions and she was going to have them answered. Making her way through, she thought she saw someone just ahead of her. Quiet as she could, without being heard, she snuck up behind and saw that it was indeed Santa. But he wasn't alone.

Her mommy always told her not to interrupt people and she did not want to get on Santa's naughty list so close to Christmas, so she quietly went back into the other room and stood back by her daddy, who was talking to Aunty Hettie.

Her daddy noticed her come back and picked her up, swinging her onto his shoulders. "Where were you, baby?"

The little girl smiled at him and answered in the way that only a four year old could. "I saw Kensi kissing Santa Claus."

Sam just smiled.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Have a good Christmas. ~moviefanatic17_**


End file.
